


The Beers

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: Anime and Manga, Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M, Out of High School AU, Party Fic, Romance, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm happy if you are, and vice-versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beers

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song "The Beers" by the Front Bottoms. 
> 
> My friend and I put a bunch of song titles in a shoe box to base fics off of, so here ya go. 
> 
> Enjoy!~~

The Beers  
Kaname awkwardly clutched his red cup between his hands as leaned against a wall. Parties weren't really his scene, but he was always getting dragged to them because Yuuki was always getting dragged to them, and no one ever listened to Yuuki when he said "no". Kaname closed his eyes and tried to blend into his surroundings. The music was too loud, the room was too hot, and the liquor was not strong enough to drown out the chatter of the annoying girl trying to get him upstairs. He curtly nodded at her before turning and walking away from her. She make a loud, annoying sound of displeasure but he was already gone to find Yuuki so he could kick his ass and then leave the party because he knew Yuuki didn't want to be there either.   
He found Yuuki sitting at the kitchen table with Yuuta and Shun. Shun was acting like he was sharing his first kiss with Yuuta all over again, and Yuuki was trying to sit through it. Kaname could tell he was either really tired or really drunk, probably both. Yuuki reached his hand out to Kaname and pulled him down onto his lap before Kaname had realized what had happened.   
"What are you doing?" Kaname asked, not upset but not happy either.   
"You looked like you wanted somewhere to sit," Yuuki said nonchalantly.   
"There are three more chairs, Yuuki," Kaname said, squinting his eyes. Shun giggled like a teenage girl and Yuuta kissed him again to shut him up.   
"My lap was cold," Yuuki said, ignoring Shun and his brother.   
"What time is it? My phone is dead. I tried asking some girl but she tried to take me upstairs," Kaname shuddered.   
Yuuki checked his phone.   
"It's four a.m.," Yuuki said.   
Kaname groaned. Yuuki rested his head on Kaname's shoulder.   
"I'm tired. Hold me," he said groggily.   
"Don't fall asleep on me. Let's just go home," Kaname suggested.   
Yuuki nodded into Kaname's shoulder but neither of them made a move to get up. Yuuki wrapped his arm's around Kaname's waist and Kaname relaxed, bringing his hands up to play with Yuuki's. They sat together in the chair for what seemed like ages, the deafening music still not loud enough to cover up the sound of Shun's moans.   
"Hey Kaname," Yuuki said, startling Kaname out of the half-sleep he had finally managed to work himself into.   
"Yeah?" Kaname asked, tired and buzzed but still coherent.   
"I was just wondering: why are you still with me?" Yuuki asked.   
Kaname paused for a second before twisting his body around to look at Yuuki.   
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused and a little scared to discover where Yuuki was going with that.   
"I mean, I know you don't like parties, but I make you come anyway. I make you do a lot of stuff you don't want to," Yuuki clarified.   
Kaname scoffed.   
"I like you, Yuuki, that's why. And it's because I'm happy. And I'd do anything or be anything you'd want me to," he reassured him with a blush.   
"What's the point of being happy if we're going to be miserable all the time?" Yuuki asked him, his dull eyes staring deep into Kaname's.   
"I'm not miserable. Are you miserable?" Kaname asked him.   
"No. I mean, not with you. I'm miserable with the life we've ended up with," Yuuki says as he finishes off a water bottle that was full of some kind of liquor or beer, he wasn't really sure.   
"I thought we adapted pretty well," Kaname shrugged.   
"I just want to see you happy. I don't want to see you cry again," Yuuki said.   
"I never cried," Kaname said defensively while he blushed.   
Yuuki smiled one of the rare smiles he only showed to his brother and to Kaname. He stood up quickly and knocked Kaname to the floor.   
"What the hell?!" Kaname shouted.   
Yuuki held out his hand to him.   
"Come on. Let's go home before they call the cops on this place," he said and lifted Kaname to his feet.   
Kaname rolled his eyes but he grabbed Yuuki's hand anyways.  
They walked home, hand in hand, guided by the light of street lamps, the sounds of the occasional police siren oddly sobering.   
"I love you, Kaname," Yuuki said once they had arrived home, hands fumbling with keys and near-broken locks.   
"Don't say that so suddenly," Kaname growled.   
"I do what I want. I always have," Yuuki shrugged.   
Kaname rolled his eyes.   
"I wouldn't be happy any other way."


End file.
